1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automated inspection methods and apparatus in semiconductor manufacturing and the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
Prior apparatus and methods utilize separate and independent tools for electron beam (e-beam) inspection and review of substrates. Disadvantages of the prior apparatus and methods include the increased cost that results from owning and maintaining two separate tools, and the extra handling required in moving wafers between these separate and independent tools.
The above-described problems and disadvantages may be overcome by utilizing embodiments of the present invention.